Between Fire and Ice
by Vk201
Summary: Gray loves Lucy, but, so does Natsu, and she has no clue... yet. Who will she choose? Follow this lovely group (sweat drops) and see what happens, who she chooses, and what follows that choice. Has been rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fam, I'm alive! Super sorry about the long ass wait for an update, but this isn't really an update, I am redoing some of my earlier work and it has come to my attention that the first few chapters of this sucked ass. So I'm fixing it.**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

We stood there in the ruins of the dark guild we just took out, the dark mages were tied up, courtesy of Virgo, waiting for the Rune Knights to collect them. This place is completely destroyed. The ceiling is on the floor if it can still be called that, the walls are littered with holes and barley even there anymore. There are small patches of fire and ice in some places, and you can see where one dude got slammed into the ground. But somehow, only the guild hall got damaged.

Erza will be proud when we get home, we took out a whole dark guild, with minimal damage to the surrounding area too! No trees toppled or frozen, or on fire!

I look to my right and see Natsu standing tall and proud, looking over his handy work, like it was a work of art. I look to my left, and Gray is, wait... Where did he go?

"Hey Natsu, where is Gray, he was just here?!" I ask Natsu as I point to where Gray was just standing not even five seconds ago.

Just after I asked him, I felt something hit the back of my head, as a result everything went black.

When I could see again, I was on the ground and had a throbbing pain on left ish side of my head and a ringing in my ears. I could kind of heard Natsu and Gray yelling at each other, but I couldn't really make out what they said over the ringing that seemed to get louder and louder.

"Stupid Cunt cake!" I heard Natsu call Gray when my hearing cleared up.

"Shut up, Fuckboy!" Gray countered.

"Ice princess!" Natsu taunted.

"Dick face!" Gray shouted back.

"Derpy looking fuck!" Natsu screeched.

"Oh, shove it up your ass and out your nose!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

Natsu's brilliant reply was "Can you drop your he-man super-bitch attitude yet?!"

At that I giggle and the guys stopped their battle of insults.

"Lucy! Are you ok?!" They ask at the same time.

"Don't ask her questions the same time I do, I'm the one who wants to know if you knocked her brain loose!" Natsu screams at Gray.

"If you'd stop flapping you lips, I could find out if she got bumped too hard!" Gray replied with a smirk.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Now, which of you dumb asses hit me?" I yell at them both.

 _Damn my head hurts! What on earth land did I get hit with? Oh when I find out who did it, I'ma maim em!_

Just then Leo shows up in a bright flash of gold.

"How dare you leave Lucy on the ground after you hurt her? Nay, How dare you hurt her at all!? I shall avenge you, my love!" Leo winks at me "Regulus Impact!" With one punch Leo sends both boys to the ground, then turns to me and holds out his hand to help me up.

"Are you ok?" He ask me.

"My head is killing me, but yeah I'm good." I said as I rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"If all is good, I must be on my way, I have (coughs) adatewithAries!" with that he disappeared in, yet again, a bright flash of gold.

 _Leo, Leo, Leo. Do you ever change?_ I think with a small smile as the light fades,

At that moment Gray sits up and mumbles something about ice and love and 'no Juvia' then falls back once more, causing me to laugh aloud.

I call out Virgo again and ask her to help me move the boys and set up a camp somewhere away from the mission site. We move Natsu and Gray into two separate tents then build the fire. She leaves me some food to make for dinner and snacks.

By now the sun Is gone and the moon is high in the sky, though you can't see it through the clouds. The boys have been out for a few hours and the silence is nice. But nothing can last forever. Soon enough Natsu is stumbling out of his tent and I can hear Gray mumbling about trying to find his shirt.

"Wow Luce! This smells amazing, what is it?" Natsu questions me while pointing to the pan setting by the fire.

"Just cheesy rice with broccoli and chunks of chicken, help yourself." I reply before finishing my own.

I set my dishes on the ground to be cleaned in the morning and head to my tent.

"Going to bed already?" Gray calls out to me as he too stumbles out of his tent.

"Yeah, see you in the morning Gray, and Natsu, save some food for Gray too." I say as I notice him filling his plate up.

"Riiight." Came Natsu's sarcastic reply.

I'm too tired to scold him so I just zip my tent up and slip into my sleeping bag. I fall asleep to the sound of the boys arguing and joking around.

* * *

 **Well, I hope this was better than the first draft.**

 **-Vk201**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the new chapter two...**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov (the next day)**

We went to the mayors house to collect our pay and then set out to the train station. Natsu protested to the idea of taking the train and said we could walk, like how we got here, but I was too tired, so was Gray, and a half of a day walking with them sucked. Natsu was being difficult so... Gray knocked him out and tossed his limp body onto one of the seats in our train-car while him and I sat on the other.

"How does the back of your head feel?" Gray asked me.

"It hurts, not as bad as it did yesterday, but I must ask, what hit me?" I ask back rubbing the spot for the thousandth time in the last day and a half.

"Well, I may have, erm, hit you with ice that was supposed to hit Natsu. Sorry?" He offered sheepishly.

"Oh, how does your face feel?" I question feeling a lot less guilty about Leo punching the ever-loving shit out of him.

 _Dick, I hope it still hurts!_ I thought bitterly.

"It's ok, but do you know what would make it feel better?" Gray ask as he moves closer to me.

"No, what?'' I ask, starting to feel like he was getting too close, with every passing second, moving closer still to me, getting right up in my bubble.

He was just about to lean in when Natsu popped up and, using most of his strength, shouts "Pain killers, Gray was going to ask you for pain killers" He then glares at Gray. If only looks could kill.

Gray simply froze his face and smirked at me.

That smirk makes me feel like a sheep in a den of wolves.

 **Grays pov**

Okay, I know what you're thinking, and no, me and Juvia were never going out, as it turns out, she liked some other dude but kept acting like she was in love with me to make him jealous. I didn't mind too much, she was a sweet girl, and when I found out what was up, I helped her out. Now I can pursue Lucy with out Mira freaking out about Juvia getting hurt.

And if Natsu can stay out of it, I may just get my dream girl.

I know he likes her, and back when she first joined, I could tell she liked him too, but the other day I heard her talking with Mira about how cute it would be if him and Lisanna went out. So now, I have hope that she'll give me a chance. I mean, I don't think she likes anyone else at the moment, and I've liked her for the better part of these last few years, so why not give it a try, right?

"Hello, earth to Gray, are you with me?" Lucy was in front of me on her knees, worry married her pretty brown eyes. Just then the train jerked and Lucys face ended up in my lap.

 _Oh sweet Mavis!_

She jumped back as soon as she could move, a cute pink dusting her beautiful face.

"Sorry." Awe, she's so cute when she's embarrassed.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, I felt the train jerk too." I assure her.

She sits back down on the bench and slides all the way to the window.

"So, _what_ were you going to ask me for?" Confusion flashed in her eyes as she asked.

A smirk replaces my smile and I slide closer to her again.

"A kiss" I wished I could have taken a picture of her then because even when her face is as red as Erza's hair, she's still the cutest thing ever.

* * *

 **Ok... there.**

 **-Vk201**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here be the third redone chapter...**

* * *

 **Lucys pov.**

 _A KISS! As in he wants to kiss me? What the fuck!? When did he start liking me that way? Why is he playing with me like this?! Wait, maybe he actually likes me?_

 _No, no, no, no! He's just fucking around! Damn it Lucy, stop being so stupid!_

"Bull shit, stop playing around" I grumble out as I lean back into my seat and squish myself against the wall to put more space between us.

Don't he know my heart can be so stupid?

"But I'm not playing!" He sure is defensive about this joke.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." I say more to myself than to Gray.

Gray slides back over to his spot and he looks out the window. Right past me.

 _See, he was just fucking with you._ A voice whispers in the back of my head.

I turn my head to look out the window leaning up against it, and before I know it, I'm sleeping.

 **In Lucys dream**

 _To my right, castle of blue ice stands proudly against the vast emptiness of the strange land. It's so beautiful, but it's so cold. As I start walking closer to the structure, my body starts to freeze. It's slow and painful as it works its way from my feet up my legs closer and closer to my heart. I try to run back to where I was, but I'm frozen in place._

 _I start panicking, why can't I move?!_

 _"Lucy. . . Lucy. . . come to me. . . Lucy" I don't know where the voice is coming from but it sounds, like . . . Gray!_

 _"Gray! Gray, help me, I'm so cold, Gray!" I yell as loud as possible._

 _"Lucy" I then feel arms around me as he tells me to wake up._

 _Wake up? Am I sleeping? "Gray, where are you, I cant see you."_

 _The ice is now creeping up my torso and spreading down my arms._

 _"Lucy, wake up, your dreaming." It's him, it's really Gray._

 _Thank Mavis..._

* * *

 **Grays pov**

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard Lucy mumbling and, me being curious, I wanted to know what she was saying.

"Gray" Lucy whimpers.

"Gray, help me."She continues.

"I'm so cold" What? It's like ninety degrees out!

This is weird, and it was creeping me out, so I tried to wake her, taking her by the shoulders, and shaking her mercilessly.

"Lucy wake up" I feel like I'm talking to a wall.

"Lucy, wake up, your dreaming" I all but shout at her.

She jumps a little and I wrap my arms around her, she puts her arms around my neck, her face burred in my chest. I cant see her face, but I know she's crying.

I don't know what kind of dream she just saw, but it made her cry, and I don't like it when she cries.

Lucy cries until she falls asleep again. I shift her around so she can sleep a little more comfortably. We end up with me leaning against the wall where she had been and here between my legs and her head resting on my chest. I cant help but smile as I slip my arms around her middle and close my eyes as well.

* * *

 **I know it's still short, but it's a little better right?**

 **-Vk201**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok... chapter four is re-done.**

* * *

 **Natsu's pov**

We got back to Magnoila around eight or so. Luce was over talking to Cana and Mira about god only knows, well us dragon slayers could hear them too, but that doesn't matter. I was standing in the middle of the guild.

Gray had gone home once we got off the train saying he needed some alone time.

 _The guild is packed._ I thought as I looked around, few mages were absent today...

"Well, guess it's time to start todays fight...Hey Elfmen, I bet I'm more manly than you!"

"No way, I'm the manliest man here!" Said man boasted.

"Prove it, FIGHT ME!" I shout at him.

And like that, it was on. Cups, spells, tables and people filled the air.

Elfmen hit me on the head, making me go through the floor into the basement, Azlack just missed getting hit by Jet as he ran, Bickslow and Freed were fussing over Laxus, and the girls were staying out of it.

Ah the shit I can get into...

FUN!

 **Time skip**

Lucy was holding an ice pack to my head, Looking at me with worried brown eyes.

"Natsu, are you ok?" She ask softly, as though she knows how much my head hurts.

"What happened?" I moaned.

"Master came down stairs and stopped the fight... meaning he beat the shit outta everyone involved in it" She said sheepishly.

Oh.

"Hey Luce, come on a mission with me tomorrow, Just you and me, no Gray, no Happy, just us." I said as though I felt like a thousand bucks.

"Ok, but why just us?" She asked confused.

"Because he liiiiiiiikes yooooou" Happy and Mira sang together.

Talk about creepy!

Lucy is now about as red as Erza's hair. Cute.

"What's the mission?" She asked, ignoring Mira and Happy to the best of her ability.

"You'll see." I say with a smirk.

"Um... Ok, but I've got to go home first, I'm still kinda tired from yesterday." She says with a small yawn.

"See you tomorrow then." I reply.

She walks out the door after saying goodbye to Levy, Cana, and Wendy. Mira comes up to me with a familiar glint in her sky colored eyes.

"So, what's this about a private mission?" The demon ask, clearly knowing I had something planed.

"Take a guess" I replied cockily.

"Oh my Mavis! Really! You like her like that!?" Mira shouted, hearts in her eyes.

I give her my signature grin. She says no more and wobbles back to the bar where she begins mumbling about blonde babies with black eyes and pink haired babies with brown eyes. I heard Lisanna ask Mira what was wrong. After hearing what her sister told her, Lisanna gave me a thumbs up and a huge grin.

Creepy. Both of those girls scare the shit out of me when they both start their shipping...

"Hey Wendy, can you watch Happy for me tomorrow?" I ask her across the guild.

I hardly hear her reply of yes over the booming sound of the members of my family... Maybe one day, Luce and I can have our own family.

That would be nice

* * *

 **I still own nothing.**

 **-Vk201**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now for chapter five, then I can post a new chapter...**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

I got home at about ten. I stripped out of my mission clothes and stepped into my shower to wash up. I then put my pajamas on and brush my teeth. I lock my door and turn everything off and head to bed.

At about four in the morning I woke up to a warm body pressed to my back. Only one person could get into my room when my door is locked and not wake me up.

"Natsu?" I mumble.

"Go back to sleep, I'm just crashing here for the rest of the night." He whispered into my hair.

My reply was to turn into his chest and get more comfortable. One ofhis arms snake around me and my head is pillowed on his other one.

"Goodnight Natsu." I muttered.

Before I know it, I'm sleeping again.

* * *

"Lucy, time to wake up." Natsu whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I mumble.

"The mission... Remember?" He spoke softly.

I sat up and Natsu moved off the bed. I walked to the bathroom for my morning shower.

The hot water running down my body felt nice, but it wasn't as warm as Natsu.

After I was done I wrapped myself in my fluffy white towel and walked out of the bathroom back into my bedroom. Natsu had left a dress on my bed with a pair of flats on the floor.

I don't even question it, I just put it on.

Once I was done I looked myself over in the mirror. The dress was a soft gray with a black lace covering my arms and at the bottom. The flats were also black. I did my makeup in black and gray with light pink lip gloss. My hair was left down with light waves.

I wonder what kind of job this is.

I left my room and was greeted by Natsu, who was also dressed in black and gray.

His looked me up and down before meeting my eyes, but his eyes were just a touch darker than I remembered.

"You look good Luce." He offered his arm out to me and I took it.

"So, why are we dressed like this for a mission?" I asked as he lead me out of my apartment.

"You'll see." Was all he said as we walked through the streets.

* * *

We stood in front of a large building as Natsu handed me a beautiful mask of black lace that went well with my dress. Putting it on, I grew more confused when the doors opened and music spilled out along with laughter and light.

"Luce, this isn't a mission, it's a date." He said from behind his own mask.

He pulled me into the grand building and I had to pull my hand to my mouth, people dancing, music playing, and Natsu being a perfect gentlemen, I don't know if I can make it through the night. This must be a dream.

Hours later Natsu and I stood in a corner sipping champagne while making small talk. We had both done enough dancing to last us the rest of our lives, and I was getting tired, Natsu however looked like he could go on for days.

"Almost ready to go?" He asked me through the music.

"Yes, I'm also tired." I said before I knocked back the rest of my drink. I would be feeling it in the morning.

Chuckling, Natsu pulled me out of the ball. I don't remember getting to the park, but I was on the swing with Natsu pushing me softly.

Pulling the swaying to a stop, Natsu picked me up and carried me to a bench. Sitting me down then sitting next to me Natsu took my hands in his and looked me in the eye.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something, and I need to tell you now." He said in a whisper like voice.

"What is it? Are you ok?" I hope that I didn't ruin things or upset him somehow.

He smiled warmly at me and kissed both of my hands.

"Nothing is wrong, but Luce, I love you." Natsu confessed.

"Huh?" I ask him wide eyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I just went through and rewrote the chapters and hopefully I made them better, if not... Then I'll always think I should have XD**

 **But that's enough writing for this twenty-four hours. I'll try to update soon, but I've just switched schools again for the third time this year, so it might take while. Please bare with me.**

 **I am sorry.**

 **-Vk201**


	7. Q and A

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm working hard to get a chapter for each of my stories right now, but in the meantime, I thought we might have some fun and answer some questions with a Q and A chapter. I'm posting this on all of my stories in hope of getting some inspiration for them. That said, ask any and all questions about anything.**

 **-Vk201**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi peeps! I'm back! Sorry for the long delay. Life's been hectic.**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

I don't remember how I got home or to bed. Natsu'so confession is thelast thing I can remember. Just thinking about last night brings heat to my cheeks. I slip out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower and take my time, thinking over last night.

When I get out of the bathroom I don't bother with getting dressed yet and instead get a cup of coffee. Once it's gone I go to my room to get dressed.

Time to go to the guild.

* * *

 **At the guild**

I looked around and found the two girls I was looking for and head over to the bar.

"Hey Lucy! How'd it go?" Mira asked my slyly. She knew something! Not good!

Her eyes said it all, and when she looked at Levy I knew they both did.

I gulped as I sat down and felt the heat in my cheeks for the second time today.

"I-it was fine. Why do you ask?" I answered weakly.

"Did you let him kiss you?" Levy asked leaning towards me in a hushed voice.

I blanched at her question.

"WHAT! NO!" I shout, causing many of our fellow guild mates to look over at us. I offer a small smile and they turn back to their own conversations. In a lower voice I tell them about my sudden date with Natsu.

"So at the end of the night in the park on the bench he got all serious and told my that he loves me. After that I can't remember what happened, the next thing I know is I'm waking up this morning in my bed, alone." I conclude my retelling of last night. When I look at them expectantly and it was Mira who spoke first.

"So, you're telling us that you had a great date with Natsu and you don't remember what happened at the end of the night?" She asked for clarification.

I nodded my head yes in response and Levy and her squealed happily. Then Levy's face paled.

"Lucy, do you remember if you two did 'it'?" She asked using air quotations. At her question both Mira's and my face fell and I felt my heart stop.

"U-um, no. I can't remember." I answered. I was suddenly very afraid. What if something did happen after I blacked out?! Where is Natsu? Oh Mavis! I don't know what happened last night! I felt panic crawl up my body and I felt like my lungs had forgot how to work. Before I knew what was happening I shot out of my seat and tried to run to find Natsu, but before I could take two steps my knees locked then gave out and I was falling.

I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes as I curled into myself as the what if's took over my mind. I barely registered someone kneeling before me and trying to talk to me. Everything was white noise. All I knew right in the moment was that I needed to talk to Natsu.

* * *

 **Levy's pov**

The moment I asked the question is when I knew shit had just went sideways. I could almost feel Lucy's sudden panic. I wasn't ready for what had followed my question. When Lucy went down the people began to panic and look for the threat. Mira shot over the bar to go to Lucy to try to calm her down. I called for Wendy as everyone backed up to give her space and the guild went deathly quite.

Once the small slayer made her way over to our friend she immediately called out for someone to get her to the infirmary. That's when Mira asked Elfman for help. The huge man picked her up gently and followed Wendy and Mira up the stairs and people looked to me for and answer. All I could tell them was that I thing she was having a panic attack. They accepted the explanation and went back to their own things.

I headed upstairs to check on Lucy only to find her passed out as Wendy stood over her with her hands glowing a soft blue over Lucy's body.

"There is nothing to suggest that Lucy had sex with Natsu last night, or anyone ever. As for her falling to the ground, I don't know, but she'll be okay when she wakes up." Wendy said as she turned to Mira and I.

Mira looked to me and we both released a breath of relief. That was a horrifying thought that something could have happened to our Lulu. We would be talking to Natsu for sure when he got here.

"Thank you Wendy." I said as she and Elfman left the room.

Once they were out of the room I began to cry. I was so glad that the woman I considered my sister would be okay and that nothing had happened to her. Mira must have felt the same because in less than one second she was crying and bolded across the room to hug me.

* * *

Mira went back down to the bar about an hour ago and I stayed in the room with Lucy so she wouldn't be alone when she woke up. It was around three when I was joined by none other than Natsu, and about four when Lucy came to. When I told her what Wendy had told Mire and myself she started to cry. I left to let her and Natsu talk about what had happened this morning.

Downstairs I meet Mira's eyes and smiled at her and she brightened knowing that Lucy was awake and okay. I went to my normal spot and sat down and opened my book that I had left there before I had went to talk to Mira. It wasn't long before some one sat next to me. I looked up from my book to find Gajeel sitting next to me. I couldn't fight the blush that crept up my cheeks. I looked back down when he meet my eyes.

"Well hello to you too little miss." The man next to me said as he chuckled. My heart began pounding in my chest and I knew he could hear it.

"H-hello Gajeel, how are you?" I stuttered out. He all out laughed at my shyness. Suddenly I was pissed. I don't know why.

"You know what-" I didn't finish my thought as he put a hand on my head.

"You okay there shrimp? I didn't mean to make ya mad." He replied softly, looking at me with concern.

I suddenly felt silly for getting mad and sighed, all the anger bleeding away from me in an instint.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." I say as I look down.

"So what has you so stressed out today?" He ask gently.

"Lucy had a panic attack today, and it was my fault." I choked on a sob as I said it.

"How is it your fault?" He asked in the same gentle tone.

"She and Natsu went on a date last night and he told her he loves her and she couldn't remember what happened after that. I asked if they had done 'it' and she just freaked out." I cried as I told him how I had hurt out friend.

He pulled me into a hug. "It's not your fault that Natsu is a total dumbass." He assured me softly. Gods I love this man.

* * *

 **Again, I'm super sorry it's been so long.**

 **-Vk201**


End file.
